


Expecting Formalities

by OneofWebs



Series: Sandalphon Die Challenge [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Lactation Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Massage, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Switch Gabriel (Good Omens), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Aziraphale has had twins, and Gabriel can't help but envy how happy he is taking care of them. They're Crowley's twins, of course, because they'd agreed on that. Still, Gabriel couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted kids too. Only, maybe he wanted to be the one to have them, too.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Sandalphon Die Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524500
Comments: 25
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/gifts).

> Ya boi back with a hugely long fic. I am happy with myself. If no one else is going to give me the sweet, tender Crowley/Gabriel content I deserve, then I will just write it for myself. Do enjoy!
> 
> I use the word quim in this fic near the end, but it's used in a Good Way. I've decided to start the reclamation process.

Aziraphale had had twins six months ago. They’d been born on the first of the year, and Gabriel remembered well-being in the bedroom to watch them come into the world. It hadn’t quite been as magical and fun as humans made it sound, but Gabriel hadn’t hated the experience. He’d been glad for it, really. Aziraphale had moved on so well that he wasn’t afraid. He’d even wanted _children._ Gabriel hadn’t even been jealous that they were Crowley’s children, especially not after meeting them.

Really, Gabriel was sure there was no cuter children in the world than Gilgamesh and Astraea. Two perfect little twins. Aziraphale had held them, rested, nursed them, and rested again. Through the whole of it, Gabriel had been horribly entranced. He’d never seen Aziraphale’s skin so flush or his eyes so bright. There hadn’t been a moment that had happened after the birth, strictly speaking, that Aziraphale hadn’t genuinely enjoyed. It was like everything was right and new, again.

Even as the months passed, Gabriel watched Aziraphale happily hum the twins to sleep. He would rock them, nurse them. Even when he offered one over to be held, he was still beaming and smiling. It wasn’t that Gabriel had ever been unhappy, here. Aziraphale was a gentle soul that he couldn’t help but love deeper every day. Crowley was rougher around the edges, but he had every charm in the book. Gabriel loved them both, but _this _was a happiness he didn’t know. He wanted to know it.

Gilgamesh and Astraea had just hit their six-month mark. They’d all found a new place, and the nursery they were sleeping in was colored a soft purple color. Gabriel had picked it, and he thought it suited them the best. They were always calm in the nursery. The whole room just felt calm, really. Gabriel didn’t feel strange at all, standing in the doorway of it and watching Aziraphale set Gilgamesh down in his crib. Astraea had been dealt with first, always fussier, and then, Gilgamesh. Aziraphale was finished, now.

When Aziraphale turned, he smiled at Gabriel and held up his finger. It was time to be quiet. Time to let the twins go on to sleep while the rest of the house went about on its way. Crowley would go to sleep, eventually. Gabriel was hoping that, even if Aziraphale didn’t want to sleep, he might still be partial to talking somewhere comfortable. Gabriel didn’t dare speak a word until Aziraphale had left the nursery and closed the door tightly behind him. Then, they stood in the hallway.

“I was hoping we could talk,” Gabriel said. When Aziraphale’s face dropped, he elaborated immediately. “It’s nothing bad, I assure you. I’ve been having some thoughts about the future, is all. I need to discuss them with you.”

“Is everything alright, darling?” Aziraphale asked. He reached out and took Gabriel by the hand.

“Everything is fine,” Gabriel assured, smiling. He squeezed Aziraphale’s hands. “Can we talk? Perhaps on the couch? I don’t want to wake the twins, and I think Crowley was getting ready to sleep, himself. Last I saw him, anyway.”

“That’s fine. Should I put on some tea?”

Gabriel’s gut instinct had been to say no, but he stopped himself and gave it a proper thought. “Yes,” he finally said. “Yes, I think I’d like some tea.”

They went downstairs together. While Gabriel fidgeted on the sofa and thought about turning on the television, Aziraphale stepped off into the kitchen to make that tea. It would take longer than exactly the instantaneous tea Gabriel was wishing for. He wanted to just talk and perhaps hide away for the rest of the night. That, and the longer he sat there, the more nervous he was about this. Aziraphale wouldn’t think he was foolish—certainly not. That wasn’t Aziraphale’s way.

Gabriel was an _Archangel_. He’d never been so terribly nervous before about anything. Something about _this, _specifically, just did him away. Being in a place that wasn’t quite home, yet. Being in a relationship that wasn’t quite routine, yet. Everything was new and different. This was just going to put another wrench in finding a comfortable normality. Really, he might have thought himself stupid for worrying, but he knew he was justified in it. That might give him some comfort.

After the proper amount of time it took to stoop green tea, Aziraphale joined Gabriel on the couch. By that time, the fireplace was on, and the television was playing on low enough of a volume that neither of them could hear it. Still, Gabriel acted entranced with it when Aziraphale set the teacup down in front of him. It wasn’t until Aziraphale leaned into his shoulder that Gabriel knew he wasn’t making a very convincing argument and just sighed.

“I’ve never seen you so bothered before,” Aziraphale said. “What have you done with my Gabriel?” Aziraphale let out a lighthearted giggle.

Gabriel even laughed too, a breathy thing that was part sigh, part laugh. “I’m still your Gabriel,” he said. He leaned down into Aziraphale’s head and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a long moment, the fire crackling on in the background. It wasn’t until Gabriel’s nerves told him that _tea_ was a wonderful idea was the comfort disturbed. Gabriel straightened himself up and reached out for his teacup, brought it to his lips, and sipped. Aziraphale had quite the knack for making tea. Always perfect, it was, and always with a little bit of honey. Gabriel hadn’t ever thought that consuming something would be so fulfilling and _warm_, but he hummed as the tea ran down his throat.

“This is good,” Gabriel said. “Very good.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Yes, darling, thank you. Complimenting my tea won’t get you out of this. You’re the one who invited me down to talk, remember?”

“I know. I know.”

“We have all night. Take your time.”

Gabriel nodded. “Thank you. I think it’s best to just say it. I’ve been watching how happy you are with the twins, and I think it’s quite something. You just look so in love,” Gabriel laughed. “It’s so different.”

“I do love them. I mean, I carried them for a year. I went through all of that just to have them. It’s—it is different,” Aziraphale said, firmly. “I love them with all my heart.”

“You’ve looked so happy.”

“I am happy. I have you, Crowley, and now our beautiful twins. What more could I want?”

Gabriel looked at Aziraphale and smiled. He reached out and dragged the tips of his fingers over Aziraphale’s cheek and just. Smiled. He couldn’t contain his smile. His nervousness was melting away, the warmth of Aziraphale’s body pressed into his was all that he needed, apparently.

“I think I want to have a child, too,” Gabriel said.

“Oh, Gabriel,” Aziraphale snorted. “I’ve just had them; I don’t think I’m ready for—”

“No, no,” Gabriel soothed. “I meant that _I__’d_ like to have a child.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale blinked.

“I suppose I wanted to talk to you about it first, to see what you thought. I thought to go straight to Crowley, but it’s never been a topic of conversation before. I wouldn’t know how to proceed with that.”

“Oh, well. I think you could just tell him, darling. I don’t think he’s particularly adverse to the whole, you know.” Aziraphale gestured something slightly obscene. “You’re not worried he’d think different about you, you are? Because if you are, let me be the first to tell you—”

“No, that’s not what I’m worried about.” Gabriel leaned over to press his lips into Aziraphale’s temple. “Thank you, though.”

“What is it, then?”

“I’m worried that he’d say _yes_.”

Aziraphale looked a little confused, at that. If Gabriel _wanted_ to have a child, it would surely make him happy to hear Crowley agree to it. After all, the assumption had been it would be Crowley putting the baby there, in the first place.

“There’s just too much to plan for,” Gabriel continued. “I _assume _changes would have to be made to my corporation, and I’ve never done anything like that, before. This is the body the Almighty gave me, and I haven’t ever thought about changing it. Secondly, there’s the actual pregnancy. There are a great many things that could go wrong for that alone. Not to mention what can happen during a birth. Then, of course, there’s a _child_. Not only would I need to find a way to keep the whole thing hidden, but how do you hide an infant, Aziraphale? I can’t imagine what Heaven would think if they knew.”

Aziraphale squeezed his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. “I imagine you wanted to get this out before you talked to Crowley, then. You’ve never been very good at letting this sort of stuff out, even before all of this happened.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting hard like he was fighting back a headache. “The last thing I need is for anyone to think that I’m weak.”

“He won’t think you’re weak. If anything, I think he’d be thrilled.”

“What of Heaven, then?” Gabriel asked, twisting to look at Aziraphale. “What will they think? If I had a child, would they even be safe?”

“Oh, my, I’d hope so. I can’t imagine Heaven would do something so heinous as to what you’re suggesting. You should know better. It’s _them,_” Aziraphale said. He rested his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. “They’ll be unhappy about it, I’m sure, but they wouldn’t do anything. I’m sure you could even come up with an excuse to stay down here until the baby is born.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“And,” Aziraphale continued, “Crowley is quite familiar with the changes you mentioned. I’m sure he’d be more than willing to help you through this, if it’s what you wanted. I would be, too. It’s certainly not as frightening as it sounds.”

Gabriel nodded. It was as frightening as it sounded. He was already consorting with a demon—but that’s not what it was. He shouldn’t say it like that, either. He _loved _Crowley. He’d loved Crowley for longer than he wanted to admit to himself, and in some ironic twist of events, Crowley loved him. He still remembered the first time they’d kissed when Crowley was stashed inside Aziraphale’s body, after the hellfire, just before Crowley got into the elevator.

Gabriel just wanted to plan for everything that he could. That was his job. It was what he was good at—being in charge. He had always been the leader. Every question that would ever be asked, he had to answer before it _was_ asked, so there’d be no questions. Everything, down to the second, had to be planned. He had to be the one to plan it. Nothing had ever gone unchecked or unplanned. The very nature of a pregnancy was against _his_ nature. There were things he couldn’t plan for. Things he wouldn’t be able to foresee. Questions that he couldn’t answer because he didn’t know what questions to ask.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, suddenly. “Please, say something.”

“What would you like me to say, sunshine?”

“That you know it’ll be alright? Crowley will be here for you. I’ll be here for you. It took the three of us for my pregnancy; I’m sure the three of us can work it together for yours.”

“This was a foolish idea, to begin with. There are too many variables. Too many things to plan for—”

“There’s _nothing_ to plan for, darling,” Aziraphale said. He slipped his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and just stroked at it. “The whole nature of this is that there’s nothing to plan for. It happens as it happens. There was a time where humans didn’t know how to plan for this. It wasn’t _meant_ to be planned for.”

“But what if something goes wrong?”

“You’ll let Crowley and I deal with that. If everything goes right,” Aziraphale pressed his hand into Gabriel’s stomach, “you’ll have a baby. You said that you wanted that.”

“I did.”

Aziraphale smiled. “So, there. Nothing to be concerned about. This must have been really weighing on you.”

“Could you tell?” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ve never seen you like this before. It’s not like you to be so nervous—you’re Gabriel.”

“Gabriel who’s about to do something he probably shouldn’t do,” Gabriel reminded.

“Crowley would wage a war on Heaven by himself before he let harm come to his children. You’ve seen how happy I’ve been with the twins, but haven’t you seen Crowley, too?”

Aziraphale had a point, but he usually did. Always with a point for Gabriel to ponder, and this one was especially good. Gabriel _had_ seen how happy Crowley was. For the first entire month of the twins’ lives, Crowley had been the one to get out of bed to check on them, always insisting that Aziraphale needed to rest. There had been nights Crowley hadn’t slept because he’d been too busy staring down in the cribs talking all sorts of cute to one or the other of them.

There had been more than one occasion where Gabriel had found Crowley asleep in the living room, on the sofa, with one of the twins asleep on his chest. The other one was usually close by or with Aziraphale. Crowley really hadn’t been able to stay away from the twins. Gabriel hadn’t blamed him—_he_ hadn’t been able to keep away from them. It was part of what turned him towards the whole idea. Gilgamesh and Astraea were so delightful; even the silly little baby things like grabbing his fingers melted Gabriel’s heart.

“There’s still time, you know,” Aziraphale said. “I’m sure he’s still awake, if you wanted to go talk to him. Whatever it is you’d decide to do, you know I’ll be here to help. You’ve always been there for me, so it’s the least I can do.”

“You’re a doll, sunshine.” Gabriel cupped the side of Aziraphale’s cheek and kissed him.

Aziraphale hummed into the kiss. It was when Gabriel pushed deeper that Aziraphale pulled back, a knowing little smile on his lips. Gabriel wouldn’t get out of talking just because he could kiss worth a damn. Aziraphale wouldn’t let him. They both knew this worrying, talking thing wasn’t Gabriel’s strong suit, but he was going to have to learn how. Aziraphale wouldn’t be far, anyhow. He didn’t sleep at the best of times.

That was how Gabriel found himself in the bedroom, getting dressed into a loose and comfortable pair of pants with their matching, grey shirt. Crowley was already in bed, wearing that ridiculous set of black, silk pajamas he had. He wasn’t entirely asleep, even if he was buried in the blankets. Gabriel could still feel those eyes on his back, and it all just made the nervousness worse. Crowley had no reason to know that something was wrong, but surely, he had _eyes_. It wasn’t hard to see it.

When Gabriel turned around, he just stood there for the longest time, staring at the bed. The bed was theoretically big enough for all three of them to sleep in it, and they had on some occasions. Unfortunately, Aziraphale barely slept, and Gabriel slept even less. Sometimes, Crowley was in bed alone for nights at a time, which accounted for all the blankets. Crowley and temperature didn’t mix well.

“Mind if I join you?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley shuffled the blankets to the side. “Get in, Romeo,” he said.

Gabriel didn’t try to hide the shiver, the way that that _name_ always had him feeling. Crowley had been calling him that for ages, and still, Gabriel loved to hear it. He crawled into bed, after that, and pulled the blankets around his shoulder so too much air didn’t escape. It was always fretfully warm, but that’s how Crowley liked it. Gabriel was starting to like it too; Heaven was always so chilled.

“Heard you and the angel talking,” Crowley muttered. “Not like, heard you, heard you. Just heard you go off, you know.”

Gabriel nodded.

Crowley shifted in the bed, getting comfortable as he shoved his arm under the pillows. “What were you talking about?”

Gabriel breathed deeply. This was the metaphorical band-aid that he just needed to rip off. He could shove it off by saying they’d just talked about some of his concerns, things were cleared up, and now there was nothing to worry about. Only, Gabriel was still worried. He just had to _say_ it.

“We were talking about children,” Gabriel said, then grimaced. Not quite. Not right.

“Oh? The twins are great, yeah,” Crowley slurred together. “Love them with everything I got, I do.”

“I know you do.”

Crowley shifted again. Gabriel just had to talk. It was clear how easily Crowley could see something was up, but he always did this _thing_ where he didn’t ask, if he knew with that much certainty. He wanted Gabriel to just say it—Gabriel wanted Gabriel to just be able to say it.

“I want to have a baby,” Gabriel said. It _felt_ like ripping off that proverbial band-aid. He felt lighter, for it, but also strangely aching. Crowley just seemed to smile.

“Yeah, they’re great. I’m sure Aziraphale—”

“No,” Gabriel groaned. He was just _frustrated_ for that. They had every right to just assume how it was going to happen; Gabriel hadn’t explained anything. But it was a weight of an expectation that he wasn’t sure he could handle. If he didn’t correct it now—well, he didn’t want to return to a viewpoint that didn’t help him. Heaven had always been so stringent about things, and Gabriel coming to terms with everything had taken longer than he’d wanted it too. There was no shame in what he wanted. Aziraphale had taught him that.

“No?”

“_I_ want to _have_ a baby.” Gabriel said it with force, this time. “Me.”

“Oh,” Crowley said. “_Oh_,” and his pupils dilated.

Gabriel shifted. Crowley was suddenly up on his elbow, closer to Gabriel than he had been. They were looking at each other. Gabriel couldn’t help but notice just how wide Crowley’s pupils had gotten, how the gold of his irises had bled out over the whites of his eyes until they were gone. That was always a good sign—it meant Crowley _liked_ something.

“Could I make another assumption, then?” Crowley asked. He laid his hand over Gabriel’s chest, and Gabriel let himself be rolled onto his back.

“Certainly,” Gabriel replied. “You’re so good at those.” He watched as Crowley’s hand trailed down his body, over the wrinkles of his shirt.

“You want _me_ to give you a baby,” Crowley said. His hand stopped low on Gabriel’s stomach, right above the waistline of his pants.

“That was the idea.” Gabriel was trying not to let on how nervous he was. “If you wouldn’t mind, anyway. There’s a lot about this I don’t know.”

“If I wouldn’t mind? Of course, I don’t mind. I don’t think there’s anything I’d like to do more than fuck a baby into you,” Crowley said. A very forked tongue dipped out between his lips, and Gabriel tried to keep his focus away from it. He did have questions.

“I’m sure there’d have be, well, accommodations made.”

Crowley hummed. “Lots of options, though.”

“Could you walk me through them?”

Suddenly, Crowley was pressed up into Gabriel’s side, leering over him. Smiling. There was a part of him behind the natural predatory look that was just gushing with a joy Gabriel also didn’t know. He’d like to know it—and he would. Eventually, he thought it might be nice to be in Crowley’s position. His curiosity for Aziraphale’s happiness was much higher, and he wanted this more.

“First option is pretty simple,” Crowley said. He gave Gabriel a look that was a silent beg for permission. Gabriel granted it.

Crowley’s hand ventured down below the waistband of Gabriel’s pants, and suddenly, he was wishing he hadn’t _worn_ them. Crowley’s fingers smoothed over his prick, and Gabriel bit back a gasp. There wasn’t anything more than that, just a caressing touch, but it was enough that Gabriel was _certainly_ responding.

“Not a fan of the first option, me,” Crowley said. “Total change, that one. I think I’m a little _fond_ of this monster cock you’ve got here, Romeo. But,” and Crowley grinned, “if you wanted it gone, poof. Gone. Replace it with a nice cunt, and you’re good to go. All three options require a womb, by the way, but I’m sure you knew that.”

Gabriel nodded.

“Third option is a little bit of, well,” Crowley shrugged. “Humans thought it up, and I don’t think it’s real for them. We don’t follow human rules, though. Entirely possible to just do it the way we always do.” Crowley’s hand traveled deeper into Gabriel’s pants, curving through the space in his thighs. Gabriel shifted to make it easier, and then grunted when he felt Crowley’s fingers against his hole.

“H-humans think up strange things,” Gabriel replied.

Crowley hummed. “Clever things. Very clever thinks. Could also _entirely_ fuck with anatomy, if it’s a cunt you’re looking for. Nobody said it had to go in the proper spot.”

“Crowley,” Gabriel admonished.

“I’m just giving the options, you wanker. You asked.” It was always _overly_ affectionate, when Crowley said that, like he was afraid Gabriel might take it differently. Crowley leaned in a kissed Gabriel’s temple.

“Third option,” Crowley continued, “is the one I’m particularly fond of. Aziraphale’s done it a few times, but you know him. He _really_ likes his pussy.”

Gabriel held back a laugh. Crowley’s fingers pulled back, and he moved back to rest his palm over Gabriel’s cock, which was certainly started to twitch with intention. If Crowley intended to keep this up, a baby might be a sooner consequence than Gabriel had planned.

“Shift things around a bit,” Crowley said. “You wouldn’t need bollocks for this, so we’d just get rid of those.” Crowley demonstrated by reaching down to cup Gabriel’s balls and offer just the slightest bit of pressure, enough to make Gabriel’s jaw open. “Shift everything up a bit,” which he said with a sudden jerk, and Gabriel _did_ groan. “Then, right along here,” Crowley dragged his finger down Gabriel’s perineum, “you just open right up for me.”

“You do seem rather fond of this one,” Gabriel remarked, a bit breathless. He could feel Crowley, hard against his thigh.

“_Very_ fond of the idea. You have to be too. Fond, I mean, of whatever option you pick. Safest thing to do is just not do any body shifting while you’re pregnant.”

“A year, right?” Gabriel asked. It was particularly hard to gather his thoughts when Crowley was rubbing along his skin, pressing just enough over his perineum that he was starting to get hard.

Crowley hummed. “I can help out, you know. Body changing isn’t your thing, I know. Could even invite Aziraphale. We’d make sure you looked real pretty.”

“You’re an absolute menace,” Gabriel gasped. He certainly wasn’t complaining when Crowley pushed down his pants. He even raised his hips to help. Crowley’s hand worked beneath the covers, still, but Gabriel didn’t need to _see_ when he felt the sudden grasp on his cock.

“I think you’re the menace. All hard, and for what? I was just explaining _body parts_. Does that turn you on, Romeo?”

“You were doing more than that, trouble, and you know it,” Gabriel responded in kind. Crowley leaned down over him, and then they were kissing.

There was an immediate flash of heat, tongue, and everything. Gabriel had his hand woven through Crowley’s hair, tugging him exactly where he wanted him, and Crowley just _groaned_ into his kiss. He always liked the open mouthed, drooling ones, where he had his tongue wrapped around Gabriel’s, where Gabriel made little breathy noises into his mouth. Crowley’s hips even bucked, rutting his cocks into Gabriel’s thigh. He was hard, too.

Crowley worked his hand, pumping Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel, in return, just laid there and kissed him. Oh, Crowley was frustrated. He worked his hips, jerked Gabriel’s cock, and all just for a messy smooch. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. And after a moment, he pulled away from the kiss long enough to complain about it.

“You’re taking too many lessons from Aziraphale. _Do_ something,” he said. “You’re not the only one getting off tonight,” Crowley growled.

“_Trouble_ will not be rewarded,” Gabriel responded. He pulled his hand down to cup Crowley’s jaw and grinned something particularly smug.

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you. And to think that you came to me to _ask _for something.” Crowley clicked his tongue. The next thing Gabriel knew, Crowley had pulled off his cock completely and was kneeling around his shoulders, his knees shoved up into the pillows.

“Don’t think I won’t find a better use for that mouth,” Crowley hissed. He had his hand under Gabriel’s jaw, squeezing just enough that Gabriel had no choice but to drop it open. Gabriel was more than happy to comply, and if he wanted it to stop, he had the strength to _make_ it. He didn’t want it to.

Crowley fished his cocks out of his trousers and gave them a few quick strokes. There was the slightest moment of hesitation, to give Gabriel a moment to nod—to _agree_—and then, Crowley was pressing both cockheads between Gabriel’s lips. Crowley pushed forward until he could let go of Gabriel’s jaw, only to grab Gabriel’s hands and plant them firmly on his hips.

“Wouldn’t want you getting any ideas,” Crowley grinned. “_Trouble_ doesn’t get rewards, after all.”

Gabriel groaned; that wasn’t fair, but he didn’t struggle. He kept his fingers dug into Crowley’s hips and laid there, eyes back in his head from the sheer pleasure of it. Crowley worked his hips with a practiced ease, fucking his cocks farther into Gabriel’s mouth with every roll forward. Into the back of his throat, where Gabriel swallowed and moaned for Crowley.

“That’s it,” Crowley said. “You’re so good at this, aren’t you? You work for your rewards—I’m very proud of you, Romeo.”

Gabriel let out something desperate, then. Crowley redoubled his efforts, bucking his hips forward. He held Gabriel’s head in place as he fucked forward, deeper into his throat. Gabriel’s tongue presented itself along the underside of Crowley’s cocks, and Crowley’s thrusts stuttered. He kept going, making sure that his grip wasn’t too tight, that he could still run his fingers through Gabriel’s hand.

“Oh, you’re so _good_ now, aren’t you?” Crowley wore a snide little smile. “Look at you, done everything I’ve said. Hands on my hips and such a perfect mouth.”

Crowley’s hips bucked again, then stuttered. Gabriel sucked around him, moaning and swallowing deep in the back of his throat. His tongue was there for every one of Crowley’s thrust, and everything crested all at once. Crowley was coming, both cocks twitching through the orgasm and shooting their own share of spend down Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel swallowed, and he kept swallowing until Crowley was finished. Then, in the last few, abortive thrusts, Gabriel made sure to suck.

When Crowley pulled back, Gabriel couldn’t help himself. He maintained eye contact and licked his lips; the little shudder that went through Crowley’s body did not go unnoticed, and Gabriel felt a bit pleased with himself. There was still the matter of _his_ orgasm, though: Gabriel’s cock was still standing proud between his thighs, precum dripping down the shaft of it. Surely, Crowley wouldn’t really leave him, like that.

Crowley was never one to disappoint, and he slipped down Gabriel’s body until he was sitting on his thighs, instead. Gabriel looked at him, a bit curiously, and then his jaw was dropping open in a quiet, awe-stricken moan. Crowley pressed forward until his cocks were on either side of Gabriel’s, and the sensation was _overwhelming_. Crowley held everything just right that there was a pressure around the base of Gabriel’s cock, and then Crowley started to move his _hips_.

“O-Oh,” Gabriel shuddered. “Crowley, that—”

“Good?” Crowley grinned at him. “I thought you’d like it.”

Crowley gripped himself at the head of his cocks, and with every thrust forward, he shifted his own cocks up and down Gabriel’s shaft. Gabriel couldn’t even _think_ about the feeling of it, too caught up in everything. The drag, the friction—it felt so good. His hips bucked on their own, and he found himself shuddering through every second of it. He gripped his hands into the pillows and stared down, watching Crowley’s hips work. He worked slowly, with purpose, and Gabriel shouted with his orgasm.

There wasn’t even enough time for Crowley to fall down to the bed before they both heard those tell-tale sounds of crying. So, when Crowley did hit the bed, he was laughing. Gabriel was always so quiet during sex, until that finale, there. Always loud, always _shouting _through his orgasm. Crowley always loved it; he was so different from Aziraphale, who was vocal through all of it. Only, now, there were consequences.

Aziraphale stopped in the doorway to glare at them both; the least they could have done was shut the door. Still, he was sympathetic, and headed off to take care of the twins, himself. Gabriel and Crowley were allowed their rest after what Aziraphale could only assume was a spectacular finish.

After Crowley fixed them both up: mess cleaned, trousers back in place, Gabriel scooted over to him and rested his head on his chest. Crowley, in turn, ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. The blankets were pulled back up over both of them, but the heat was already there. That, and Crowley always slept a bit warmer when there was someone with him. He leaned far enough to press a kiss into Gabriel’s head and smiled at him.

“Goodnight, Romeo,” Crowley muttered.

Gabriel hummed in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is technically apart of that Sandalphon Die series but like. he's never mentioned. I just do universe continue cuz lazy butt face.

Aziraphale hadn’t been entirely happy with what had taken place, and that had set the ground rules. If Gabriel and Crowley were going to have a baby, they were going to _make _the baby somewhere else. Aziraphale would stay at the house with the children, and they could fuck off to Crowley’s flat—which he still had for situations definitely not exactly like this one. Neither Aziraphale nor Gabriel believed him, but it as convenient place for something that would, no doubt, wake the children. That, and Crowley seemed to have something up his sleeve.

However unhappy, Aziraphale was kind enough to accompany them. There were supplies that were required, especially with how un-lived in Crowley’s flat had become. They needed things for the bath, towels, food, and water. Then, a little bit extra that Crowley saw to. Everything was to be done manually, because miracles were just too impersonal. As much as Crowley _liked_ frivolous miracles, for the fun of it, he even made the bed by hand while Aziraphale and Gabriel put things in the proper place.

“How are you feeling?” Aziraphale asked. He was setting out bottles on the side of the tub.

“Fine,” Gabriel shrugged. “Less nervous than I thought I’d be.”

Aziraphale smiled. “That’s good, good.” When he finished with the bottles, and Gabriel had hung the towels, Aziraphale approached him to straighten his jacket. “You know, it’s not so bad. Having different genitalia, I mean.”

Gabriel nodded. “I’m sure it’s not so bad,” he said, managing to look everywhere but Aziraphale. “I think I’m quite familiar with _yours_, after all—”

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale chided. Gabriel gave him a lopsided grin. “Would you like me to stay for it? I know Crowley said he’d do it for you, but, well. It can feel a bit strange; I mean. If you’d like me to stay, I certainly can.”

“I’d like that, sunshine. You can’t stay forever, though. You told the sitter you’d be back by six.”

Aziraphale made a face like he’d gone and quite forgotten that particular detail. “I suppose I did. Yes, rather. I’ll stay for the first part, and then be off, hm?” That was the agreement.

They set up the water and the food in the bedroom, then, on the big dresser opposite the bed. Easily accessible, even if neither Crowley nor Gabriel felt like getting up. Gabriel had yet to put the pieces together, and he didn’t understand why the _food_ was necessary. He still didn’t much care for it, even if it was growing on him. The bath stuff he could understand; he would even hope to bathe after a thorough fucking. The food just seemed an over-preparation for what Gabriel truly believed would be an evening time activity.

Then came the _actual_ event. It started out stupid and strange, but Gabriel wasn’t upset by it. He liked how simple and stringent it felt; there were rules to follow, and it made things simply. While Crowley stripped himself down to his pants, Aziraphale helped Gabriel get undressed. They didn’t stop at his underwear, though. Aziraphale made sure to take those off, too, and he made sure to keep his eyes above waist level. He would have to leave, after this. He couldn’t risk wanting to stay, and if he knew that the alternative might be getting to stuff himself on Gabriel’s cock, he might not be able to muster the strength to go.

Gabriel settled down into the mound of pillows Crowley liked to keep and shifted until he was comfortable. Aziraphale, still fully dressed, slid into the bed to sit next to him. Really, Aziraphale was more comfortable than the pillows, and Gabriel could help but press into Aziraphale’s side. Then, he watched Crowley get onto the bed, wearing nothing but those skin-tight shorts. Where Gabriel hadn’t spread out his legs, Crowley did it for him, with a smooth glide of his palms up Gabriel’s skin until he was pushing.

Once Gabriel’s thighs were an ideal space apart, Crowley settled down between them, still rubbing his fingertips into Gabriel’s skin. He was taking it slow, careful, and Gabriel appreciated it. This didn’t have to be so strange, but Gabriel had _never_ changed his corporation. Not once. Now, he was about to let a demon do it for him. _His_ demon, no less. He could only imagine what Heaven would think of him, but then Crowley’s hand was on his crotch, and he didn’t care.

“He picked quite a glorious option,” Crowley said, then. “Means we won’t have to say goodbye to this cock of his.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, a little breathless. “Oh, that’s good.”

Gabriel breathed out a little laugh. He hadn’t realized how infatuated they were with what he’d always just considered another annoying part of looking human. Now, he was glad he’d chosen to keep it around. He dared hope it might even tempt Aziraphale to stay. His thoughts jumbled, after that, feeling Crowley’s hands mold over his skin.

First, Crowley _did_ shift Gabriel’s cock just a little farther up, and it left a strange tingling sensation. Crowley looked at him once, to ensure that there was nothing painful about it, and then got back to work. He cupped his palm over Gabriel’s sac and then pressed. There was no pressure, just a sudden surge of warmth and red magic that disappeared into Gabriel’s skin. His testicles disappeared right with them, and Gabriel felt strangely lighter. Crowley didn’t take another breath before his fingernail seemed to dig into Gabriel’s skin, starting at the base of his cock.

Gabriel shuddered as he felt his skin open up under Crowley’s touch. Crowley ran his finger down, slowly, and then back up to finish the job. On the second slid down, Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip when the sudden burst of pleasure hit him. Oh, he’d never felt like that before. It was so different, indescribable. His thighs twitched, and he longed to ask Crowley back when he pulled his hand away, entirely.

“That’s that, then,” Crowley said. “Just one more thing, and it’ll feel a bit weird. You alright, Romeo?”

Gabriel nodded. He could not have been _more_ alright. And then, Crowley’s hands were smoothing over his pelvis, over the very bottom of his stomach. There was such a warmth that spread through him he almost gasped, but then he felt the strangeness Crowley mentioned. Like his insides were shifting, and then they weren’t. He’d barely had time to process what was happening before Crowley wasn’t touching him any longer.

“That—that was strange,” Gabriel muttered. “What was that?”

“The womb,” Crowley muttered.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat, then. “I suppose that’ll be all? As much as I’d love to stay and, uh, _test_ this with you, I really must get back to the children.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, suddenly back in the real world. “You’ve been a great help,” he said. Aziraphale leaned down to kiss him, and Gabriel ran through his curls just the once.

When Aziraphale crawled out of bed, he made sure to stop and give Crowley a kiss, too. Aziraphale whispered something along of the lines if _be gentle with him_, and Crowley just huffed. Aziraphale found himself rather too amusing, and as he was laughing quietly, he dipped out of the room and closed the door. Then, Gabriel and Crowley were alone. Entirely. Left to their own devices. And it felt strange. Like it was something they’d never done before, even if that were a lie, in and of itself.

Crowley leaned down over Gabriel, bracing himself with his forearms on either side of his head. Then, he shifted to brush his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. And shifted again, like he couldn’t quite find a way to be comfortable. Gabriel didn’t blame him. Gabriel felt the exact same way about it, and truly wished he could close his legs; Crowley was still right between them, though. It made it a bit difficult.

“This feels like our first time,” Crowley laughed, breathless. “Like I don’t know what to do.”

“It is a first time, if you think about it. I’ve never had this configuration before. I imagine it will be very much like a first time.”

“Always so fucking clinical.” Crowley dropped his head down into Gabriel’s neck and just inhaled. Gabriel rested two very tentative hands on Crowley’s sides and drifted around his skin.

“Might I suggest something, then?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley nodded into his neck, and Gabriel bit into his lip for it. His neck had always been a bit sensitive, and knowing what their purpose was, just made it all the more sensitive.

“Maybe you should, ah, well.” Gabriel shifted. “Take pride in what you’ve created. I wouldn’t mind to get straight into it.”

Crowley hummed. “Love the enthusiasm, Gabriel, but it doesn’t work like that. Not with this.” Crowley pulled back enough to _look_ at Gabriel. He could already feel something stirring back up in him, taking away the nervousness and setting things back where they belonged. “Have to get you _wet_,” he said.

When Crowley leaned down, Gabriel welcomed his kiss. It was what they needed to get started: a hot, heavy tangle of tongues. Crowley even rolled his hips forward into Gabriel’s _new flesh_, and Gabriel gasped into their kiss. That was—that was _different_. It was a spark, and when Crowley pulled back, he was laughing to himself. Smiling in that stupidly wide grin he had with round pupils. _Happy_.

“You’re gonna be so fucking sensitive,” Crowley marveled. “God—” he leaned down into Gabriel’s collarbone. “I love you.”

“I love you too, trouble,” Gabriel muttered. “Show me what you know about this—this, well.”

“Say it,” Crowley said, brushing his lips into Gabriel’s skin. He peppered kisses over Gabriel’s collarbone, up to his neck where he latched on right behind Gabriel’s jaw. “I want to hear you say it,” Crowley whispered, right there, after he’d left a pretty purple mark. Purple was certainly Gabriel’s color.

“My _cunt_,” Gabriel sighed. “If you would.”

“Oh, I would.”

Gabriel laughed this time. Crowley was like an eager little puppy in how fast he’d slipped down Gabriel’s body. He ran his hands over Gabriel’s legs, feeling the taut muscles beneath his skin. Very different from Aziraphale, but just as eager to have his legs spread, and his cunt fucked. Just the thought of Crowley’s fingers was enough to have him trembling; Gabriel’s cock was hard, already, too. Crowley was going to have to work for it if he wanted to see Gabriel’s new cunt glistening with slick, though. He intended on it.

Crowley sunk down between Gabriel’s thighs and kissed into the skin. Gabriel’s thigh twitched under his lips, under his hand as he ran his touch along. It was divine, to feel the way an _archangel_ was going to tremble under him; Crowley lived for every second of it. The angel thing hardly mattered. Not when he bit down on Gabriel’s thigh and heard his moan. No, it was about the fact that he _loved_ Gabriel. That he was about to put a baby in him.

Gabriel had covered his own face in the crook of his elbow as Crowley’s mouth moved. He left Gabriel’s left thigh absolutely peppered in little marks and kisses, until there was saliva dripping down his skin, and Gabriel felt a bit claimed. He was glad he’d hidden his face once he felt Crowley’s breath on his sensitive, new skin. Over his cock, his pelvis. Gabriel even thought that he might try to encourage it—what did Aziraphale always do? He moaned and usually said something. Gabriel might try that, to see if it worked. Only, not a second into the moan, Crowley had just. Well. Gabriel felt a bit embarrassed.

Crowley had pressed his face into Gabriel’s hip, smiling into his skin, trying to muffle his laughter. Gabriel could feel the heat of his skin though; he was embarrassed too.

“Don’t—don’t do that,” Crowley muttered. “It’s hot, but fuck, it—fuck,” he groaned. He gripped into Gabriel’s hip and buried his face further down into his thigh. It was Gabriel’s turn to laugh again, letting his arm drop away.

“It’s hot, but?” he asked.

“Not like you,” Crowley finished. “I can’t—I can’t see it. It’s too much.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“No, no,” Crowley pushed away. When Gabriel saw his face, it was a flush red, and his pupils were blown. “Don’t apologize. We’ll—we’ve just gotta get into it. We’re not this bad at this, are we?”

“I don’t think we’ve ever been.”

Gabriel took a deep breath before he pushed himself up to hook his hand behind Crowley’s neck and kiss him. Crowley responded, his grip tight on Gabriel’s hips, his tongue an eager participant. Gabriel wanted that tongue everywhere. He wanted everything he could get out of it, anything that Crowley could show him. It would all be brand new and special; Crowley only had to _do_ it. Maybe Aziraphale’s way wasn’t the way to go, but Gabriel would find his own way.

“Alright, demon,” Gabriel said when they pulled apart. He’d pressed their foreheads together. “I think you’d better get to work. Or is this not all the humans say it is?”

Crowley hummed. “You’ll regret that. I’ll make you regret it.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Crowley was the Crowley Gabriel really knew, after that. He pushed Gabriel down to the bed and followed shortly after to leave a constellation of marks on Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel breathed a little harder through his nose, shifted his hips, and inevitably let his eyes close to enjoy the feeling. Crowley was so good with his mouth, and he proved it time and time over when his kisses trailed down to Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel’s chest may not have been nearly as sensitive as Aziraphale’s, but he still sucked in a hard breath when Crowley sucked at his nipple.

Crowley played the other one between his fingers, rolling and tugging at it while he sucked the first. Gabriel shifted underneath him, trying to get _more._ He’d gone just as quiet as Crowley expected him to be; everything had fallen right back into place. Crowley mouthed over the other nipple, rubbing the pads of his fingers into the first to spread that saliva around. The cold air on the wet of his spit turned Gabriel’s nipples hard and pink. Crowley couldn’t help but be a bit proud of himself.

Then, for good measure, Crowley bit down on Gabriel’s pectoral hard enough to make Gabriel yelp. The mark it left was glorious; Crowley apologized by licking over it, but there hadn’t been any blood. His teeth weren’t so sharp, and he wasn’t so mean. He just wanted to leave as many marks as he could on as many places as he could.

Which brought him back to Gabriel’s thighs. He’d covered one in marks, but his right thigh was still barren and white. His hips, too. His pelvis. Crowley was going to cover the whole space of him in purple, in marks, in bites. Until Gabriel was squirming, if he could. He intended on it.

It wasn’t until he’d mouthed over Gabriel’s hip bone, the rest of him purple and marked, that Gabriel started to squirm. Crowley groaned into his, in awe, and pressed more kisses into him. Gabriel’s hips bucked up when Crowley bit down, and Crowley knew he had just about had enough of it. He deserved some kind of touch for his patience, and Crowley rewarded him without preamble.

Crowley considered himself relatively well practiced. When he wrapped his tongue around Gabriel’s prick, it was to take him to the back of his throat in one go. For that, Gabriel always let out an appreciative little groan. His hips trembled, bucked, and he reached down to thread his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley wasn’t _done_ though. He wouldn’t stop with just sucking Gabriel’s cock when there was so much more to explore, now.

With one hand left on Gabriel’s hips, to keep him contained, Crowley’s free hand traveled farther down between his thighs—to where he’d bloomed open into a beautiful, red cunt. He had nice, long labia with a beautiful little space between where Crowley might have been able to see him twitch, if he’d been looking. Crowley had splurged a bit and made Gabriel a cute little button clit, which he rolled his thumb over first. In response, Gabriel was suddenly gasping. His hips bucked, as Crowley suspected, and the hand meant Crowley didn’t choke.

“Oh—Crowley, that’s—you must do that again,” Gabriel said.

Crowley obliged and dragged his thumb back over it, rubbing around the very edges before pressing down on Gabriel’s clit. Gabriel responded, _again_, with a moan. A beautiful noise that was so like _him._ Crowley groaned around his cock just at the sound of it. How he longed to drag more sounds out of Gabriel just like that.

When Crowley dragged his thumb down through Gabriel’s new slit, he was pleased to find the wetness growing. It meant he was doing exactly as he’d planned: making Gabriel feel. Everything was so sensitive that even just the subtle touch, the drag of Crowley’s thumb spreading that slick, had Gabriel trembling again. His hands were tight in Crowley’s hair like he was trying to ground himself from the mounting pleasure. Crowley’s mouth was hot and incessant around his cock, and then the way he so expertly played through Gabriel’s cunt.

“Crowley—Crowley, I think I’m—does it just stop if I finish?” Gabriel gasped out.

Crowley pulled away from his cock to smile into his skin and shake his head. “No, Romeo. We can go as long as you can manage. This particular set up is _very_ good at going forever.”

“Oh,” Gabriel breathed.

“Not much of a refractory period. Of course, you’re an angel—you can get rid of it if you’d ever think to.”

“I like it,” Gabriel said. “Let’s me enjoy the afterglow.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“I hear talking when I think you should have my cock down your throat.”

Crowley grinned and returned to his work. This time, he licked up along the underside of Gabriel’s prick and tongued over the tip, instead. Gabriel still trembled, still responded so prettily. Crowley switched from a thumb to two fingers, up and down between Gabriel’s folds. He ran through the velvety skin of it, over Gabriel’s twitching hole. Crowley didn’t even get a chance to go back down over Gabriel before he was crying out, shouting with his sudden orgasm.

“That’s,” Gabriel sighed, panting. “That’s different,” he decided.

“It’s gonna get more intense. You sure you don’t want to wait?”

Gabriel nodded. “Right now. Whatever you’ve got planned, I want it now.”

“Desperate,” Crowley remarked. “Didn’t think you’d be so into this.”

“_Crowley_.”

Crowley just dipped down and went back to kissing over Gabriel’s pelvis. Gabriel shuddered through every, single touch, as he felt Crowley trail down farther and farther until he was kissing over Gabriel’s labia. He kissed down, then back up, before he put his mouth right over Gabriel’s clit and _sucked_. Gabriel’s thighs suddenly went stiff and clenched around Crowley’s head. They only fell away when Crowley tapped at him; there came a mumbled apology, but it died on the back of a desperate groan.

Gabriel was wet. Finally. Maybe not dripping in a copious amount like Aziraphale tended to, but oh, he was wet. Crowley could drag his tongue down through the folds and _taste_ him, feel just how aroused he was. Smell it, even. Gabriel was so fresh and new, it felt like an expensive delicacy. Crowley couldn’t help himself when he buried his face into Gabriel’s cunt and sucked at him, licked over his new skin. Gabriel trembled underneath him, every inch of him.

When Crowley’s tongue breached him, Gabriel’s hips bucked up. They twitched and rolled, trying to feel more of Crowley’s mouth. Crowley was pressed so close against him that his nose and his chin were there too, and the whole of him moved against Gabriel in new, exciting ways. Gabriel couldn’t think straight; all he could do was _feel_, feel, feel—and it was so different. It was so intense. It felt like his skin was alive with the pleasure, and there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t feel _good_.

“Heavens—” Gabriel gasped. Oh, this must have been what Aziraphale felt like. Gabriel had gone down on him once or twice, maybe more. Maybe a lot. He’d always loved getting his mouth on Aziraphale’s cunt, and now he knew why Aziraphale loved it, too. Gabriel thought he might come again. Then, Crowley’s tongue was doing just _that_ little roll and wrap inside of him, and it wasn’t a thought. Gabriel was suddenly taken with tremors, a cry out.

Crowley pulled away, but his touch was still there. He dragged his fingers through the newly gathered slick and rubbed it over Gabriel’s clit. His hips bucked down into Crowley’s fingers; Gabriel could barely contain himself. It was like the orgasm just kept _going_ as Crowley touched him, like there wasn’t an end and there wasn’t a peak. It all just _was_. Crowley was leaning over him, then, dragging kisses across his jaw.

“You come so beautifully,” Crowley whispered. His tongue poked out to drag along the shell of Gabriel’s ear. “Look at you, _still_ coming. I bet it feels good, doesn’t it?”

Gabriel nodded.

“It’ll feel better when I’m inside you. When I’m _fucking_ you. Oh, I bet you’ll open right up for me.” Crowley rolled his hips then, and Gabriel could feel the straining bulge in his shorts. He was desperately hard, enough that that was a clear twin wet spot growing. Gabriel even felt bad.

“Crowley, let me help you. That must be so hard for you.” Gabriel even reached down to cup Crowley’s cocks through his shorts. Even when Crowley hissed with it, he shook his head.

“This is about you, Romeo. This is about putting a _baby_ in you. I’ll come; don’t you worry. But when I do,” Crowley pressed the very tip of his index finger into Gabriel, “it’ll be inside you.”

Gabriel opened right up for two fingers, spreading his thighs a bit farther apart. Crowley stayed eye-level with him, kissing him, stroking through his hair. It made Gabriel feel particularly good, but even more than that, he could finally _reach_ Crowley enough to touch him back. He never liked to just lay there when he was on the receiving end. Oh, he liked to touch back. He liked to run his hand down Crowley’s chest, down over his shoulders as far as he could reach.

Crowley always shivered when Gabriel dragged his nails up his back, and Gabriel did just that with one hand. With the other, he palmed over Crowley’s chest, the divots of his ribs. They kissed through it, deep, like they always did. Crowley had his tongue down Gabriel’s throat the moment Gabriel’s lips had parted, and Gabriel always groaned for him. There was nothing about Crowley’s tongue that wasn’t good. It gave him something else to focus on, when Crowley slipped a third finger inside him.

Gabriel clenched and spasmed around him. The sudden rush had him faltering with his own touches, where now, he only gripped onto Crowley’s shoulder. It shouldn’t have been that different, he thought. It was the same movements, the same fingers—but everything was more intense, more _everything._ Gabriel was panting through his own desire. He felt like _putty_. When Crowley nudged down into his neck, Gabriel just shifted and let him have at it.

After there was a nice, blooming purple mark right at the juncture of Gabriel’s neck and shoulder, Crowley moved down. He moved and _pulled away_. His fingers were gone, his touch was gone, and Gabriel couldn’t help the soft little noise he let out. His first instinct was to complain, but he watched as Crowley crawled off the bed and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts. That was alright, then. Crowley discarded his shorts and then returned to his place between Gabriel’s thighs. Gabriel even spread them a bit farther apart.

“I did a good job, didn’t it,” Crowley commenting, finding himself all too amusing.

“Yeah,” Gabriel responded.

“I haven’t even fucked you yet, and already, the fight is gone. You must be desperate.”

“Crowley, this isn’t funny. Get on with it—_please_.”

Crowley smoothed his hands over Gabriel’s pelvis, watching contentedly when Gabriel’s cock twitched for the touch. Then, he took one of his own cocks in hand. Gabriel practically keened with the sudden feeling of Crowley’s cockhead against his cunt, slipping through the wetness in his folds. Crowley was diligent, and he used Gabriel’s slick to coat his own cock. Not a second later was he slipping inside, shifting Gabriel’s legs up as he did.

Gabriel’s head fell back, and his jaw fell open in a silent cry with every inch Crowley sunk deeper. Crowley’s second cock had nestled up in the junction of his thigh, as if the cock inside him wasn’t enough. There was feeling _everywhere_, fire on every nerve. It was so new, sensitive; Gabriel didn’t know what to do with himself. All he could do was ground himself in the sheets, the pillows, and watch the way Crowley’s face contorted in that same pleasure. Crowley was groaning, his hips twitching like he couldn’t contain himself.

Gabriel’s next breath sounded more like a laugh. “You look like a wreck,” he breathed—awe-stricken.

“You feel amazing,” Crowley replied. “_Fuck_, it’s just—fuck.”

Gabriel couldn’t help the little preen. _He_ felt good too. He felt wonderful, with Crowley pressed up inside him, their hips flush together. He wrapped his legs around the bone of Crowley’s hips and pulled him a little closer. A silent bout of permission that he could get on with it; he was already far gone, and Gabriel wanted to see him have his pleasure, too.

The first thrust pulled a moan straight from Gabriel’s throat. Short, hard thrusts. The bed might have shaken if it wasn’t so well secured. And, god, Gabriel cried out for it. He’d never been so sensitive before, and Christ, if he didn’t feel it with every thrust. He wrapped his thighs tighter, pulled Crowley over him, and they kissed. Crowley kissed as well as he fucked, and Gabriel could already feel another orgasm mounting. He was so used to the once-and-done, but _this_. This was so different.

He cried out into Crowley’s mouth, finding purchase on his shoulders to finally move his own hips. He bucked down into Crowley’s thrusts, reveling in the drag of Crowley’s cock through him, inside of him. Crowley’s rhythm always faltered when he was close, and his thrusts came in bad timing. Each one was hard and perfectly angled, and Gabriel hardly noticed the stutter in them. There was _something_ else in there, inside him, that ever time Crowley’s cockhead dragged against it, Gabriel saw stars in his vision.

His orgasm hit a second later, and Gabriel clenched up. His back arched, his hold on Crowley tightened. Everything crested, all at once, and Gabriel’s shouts were only muffled by Crowley’s tongue in his mouth. The sudden pressure around Crowley’s cock, the drag and the way Gabriel’s cunt just seemed to _pulse_ around him, had him coming a moment later. With one final thrust, slapping his hips into Gabriel’s, he finally found his release. He groaned and moaned into Gabriel’s lips, panted when he pulled away, and smoothed his hands over the sides of Gabriel’s face.

There was a long moment where they just stared at each other, where Gabriel’s legs went limp against the bed, and he struggled to find his breath. It was a strange feeling, for a being who didn’t need to breathe at all, to suddenly find himself so out of breath. Crowley was in no different situation. Not even enough air was left between them to kiss. Just enough for Crowley to find his bearings and pull back.

Gabriel would have usually found the look a bit funny: one of Crowley’s cocks still straining, leaking, and hard, while the other one was already starting to limp. He would have usually commented about it. This time, all he could do was lay against the pillows and breathe.

“Is that just that, then?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley hummed in response; he was listening.

“Do we just wait until we know if it worked?”

Crowley’s hummed turned into a laughing snort. “Oh, Romeo.” Crowley smoothed his hands up Gabriel’s chest until he was laying over top of him. “Did you think I was done with you?” Crowley whispered.

Gabriel’s eyes went a little wide.

“No, no.” Crowley slipped a hand down between them to rub over Gabriel’s cock. His _hard_ cock. Down to where his skin split into his dripping cunt. “We’ve only just _begun_.”

“Crowley—”

“Have to make sure it takes, you know,” Crowley grinned. His fingers dragged through Gabriel’s folds and left him shivering. That would certainly explain the supplies they’d brought.

Crowley didn’t wait another moment before he shifted Gabriel to his side and hoisted up his leg. Gabriel really didn’t have a say in the matter, and if he’d had a word to say, it would have been _yes_. He _let_ himself be moved, shifted, and he found purchase in the pillows when Crowley slipped back inside him. Crowley never had to stop, not if he didn’t want to. One cock would rest while the other fucked. Gabriel knew he was in for an event.

When Gabriel decided it was time to stop, Crowley stopped. They bathed. They argued about eating—Gabriel didn’t want to, but Crowley shoved one of those chewy granola bars in his face that he had said, once, were positively divine. Maybe he should eat. Crowley always won out in that argument, because he didn’t eat either, but there he was with an apple. Ironically fitting, Gabriel thought, but he ate anyway. Crowley took care of everything else. The garbage, the sheets, the mess, the towels. And after, Crowley crawled right in bed beside Gabriel to put his arms around him and fall right asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I uploaded all 3 of these at once so like. Whack. porn fic 2 long (or just long enough)

Somewhere between Gabriel’s third and fourth orgasm, the door had opened. Neither Gabriel nor Crowley had paid it a single bit of mind, not when Crowley was close, himself. He’d only leaned farther over Gabriel and fucked him into harder. He had Gabriel on his knees, and it was the perfect set up to reach around him and put a hand on his neck. Gabriel had shuddered around him just from the touch, and that was the fourth orgasm. Crowley came a second later, and they fell down to the bed.

Where Crowley might have been ready to immediately flip Gabriel onto his back and slip right back inside him, there was something that caught their attention from the side. Gabriel was in no good position to look, what with how his face was in the pillows, but he felt as Crowley shifted on his back to press his cheek down. It was only the second day, somewhere in the mid-afternoon, if Gabriel’s sense of time was anything to speak for. The timing all seemed about right for Aziraphale to be there; their sitter had a morning shift and didn’t go to work until the evening.

“You seem to be doing well,” Aziraphale commented, a finger hooked over his lips like it would really hide his amusement.

“Oh, hey, Aziraphale,” Crowley beamed at him. “How’s the twins?”

“Oh, rather lovely, I’d say. I nursed them this morning and then went out for some groceries.”

Gabriel’s hips suddenly twitched up as a very gentle reminder of just exactly what Crowley was doing. He hadn’t pulled out. He was still laying atop of Gabriel. It wasn’t entirely conducive to a nice conversation. Crowley, in response, let out a breathy little moan and slapped his hips forward. That shut Gabriel up quickly.

“Seems like you’ve got everything settled,” Aziraphale commented. “How are you doing, Gabriel?”

“_Fine_,” he said. “I’d be doing better if this demon would get off or _continue.__”_

“Oh, I do apologize. I didn’t mean to interrupt, truly.”

“You did,” Gabriel accused.

“Perhaps,” Aziraphale smiled.

Crowley pushed himself up and pulled out of Gabriel, after. He smoothed his hands down over the small of Gabriel’s back before landing two, simultaneous swats to each of his arse cheeks. Gabriel jumped, but he didn’t say anything. Aziraphale just watched from the side, a bit curious. Crowley had _certainly_ taken a bit of a detour, if the mess of slick between Gabriel’s cheeks was anything to comment about. He chose not to say anything.

“Well, I truly didn’t mean to stall anything, is what I meant. I should be getting back, I suppose. Books to tend, and all.”

“Aw, come on, angel,” Crowley grinned. “You sure you don’t want to stay for a bit?”

Aziraphale’s face flushed a sudden red. Crowley seemed only eager to prove his point, so he rolled Gabriel onto his back to show off just how hard he was. How even if he’d orgasmed four times, already, his cock was still aching for its own release. Crowley had to be doing some of it on purpose, but Aziraphale couldn’t deny himself for too long, ever. He gulped at the site of it, the precum that leaked down Gabriel’s thick shaft.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose,” Aziraphale started. His complaints died on his lips.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Gabriel said. “You’d have to climb on top; I’m a bit tired.”

Aziraphale might have choked on his own spit, if he’d had any spit to choke on. That was a blatant, obscene invitation to interject himself into this, something that was supposed to be about Gabriel and Crowley. Crowley didn’t look opposed. Gabriel had extended the invitation. Maybe it would be alright if he stayed for a bit. A few orgasms, then he’d be out of their way.

After a moment to debate himself, Aziraphale decided he would stay. A few coy statements here or there to remind them that they could do rid of him, but they didn’t have anything to say about that. Aziraphale gulped when it became clear that they _wanted_ him here. Crowley’s used cock was already making its way back to attention, which meant he _certainly_ was looking forward to this. All Aziraphale had to do was undress himself and join them on the bed, which he did without grace or composure.

It was more like a stumble that had Aziraphale on the bed, but he was on the bed. He was straddling Gabriel’s waist, bracing himself on Gabriel’s chest, and just staring. Like he wasn’t quite sure what they would do—it wasn’t the first time the three of them had fell into bed at the same time. It wouldn’t be the last. This just felt like a special moment, and Aziraphale was afraid of intruding.

“Angel,” Crowley was suddenly behind him. His hands came around to cup at Aziraphale’s tits, which were still swollen and heavy. “I think we need to get you nice and wet, what about you?”

Aziraphale nodded hurriedly. When Crowley pushed him forward, he went willingly, until he was kneeling around Gabriel’s shoulders and bracing himself on the headboard. He didn’t have to wait a second before Gabriel had taken a hold of his hips, dragged him down enough that his tongue could slid on through his folds. Oh, Aziraphale gasped out so prettily. He squeezed into the headboard and grounded his hips down over Gabriel’s lips.

“Good, good,” Crowley whispered. He rubbed over Gabriel’s chest, watching the way that they worked together. “You’re doing wonderfully,” he told them. “The both of you. I can tell how much you missed us, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale whimpered when Gabriel’s tongue breached him. He was already dripping in excess. Crowley noticed it and dragged his fingers through it, in a v around Gabriel’s tongue.

“It’s only been a day, angel. Look at you. Look at what a slut you are.”

“C-Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped. Gabriel’s tongue pulled out to lave over the whole of his labia, to crest over his clit where Aziraphale shuddered again.

“Gabriel’s been taking lessons from you, you know. I think you’ve turned him into a slut, too. He’s been _begging_ for it all day. Do you want to know what he did this morning?”

Crowley’s fingers pressed between Aziraphale’s cheeks, over his hole. They were covered in Aziraphale’s own slick, and it made the first finger breach _easy_. Aziraphale shuddered at the intrusion, but oh, he was piecing it together in his head: what Crowley wanted to do. He moaned appreciatively and redoubled his efforts to hold the headboard. Gabriel’s tongue hadn’t stopped teasing over his clit the whole time, and his lips moved enticingly well over Aziraphale’s mound.

“Gabriel climbed on top of me this morning and rode me,” Crowley said. He leaned down to spit over Aziraphale’s hole and pressed that inside him, too. “He rode me all morning, crying out with how _good_ I felt inside him. Oh, he was begging for it.”

Aziraphale cried out a moment later. Just the imagery of what Crowley was describing had him dripping in slick, but then Crowley’s finger was hooking inside of him over his prostate. He was going to come, like this. If they let him.

“Is that what you two do together?” Crowley asked. “When I’m not around, do you teach each other how to be whores?”

“C-Crowley—” Aziraphale gasped. “That’s—that is to say—”

“Oh, I know. You don’t have to tell me. I know what you two get up to, and I bet it’s _glorious_. Gabriel’s got a big cock; don’t think I don’t know how you look at it.”

Aziraphale’s face was flush red. And how! A moment ago, he’d been standing in the doorway speaking snide little jokes of his own and feeling rather proud for it. Now, he had Gabriel’s tongue up inside his cunt, and Crowley was working a second finger into his ass. Gabriel’s fingers were kneading over the soft skin of his thighs, to make it worse. To make it better—better, always better.

It was Crowley who removed one of Gabriel’s hands and pushed it to the front of Aziraphale, because Crowley was a menace and knew exactly what they both needed at the moment they needed it. He molded Gabriel’s fingers over Aziraphale’s left tit.

“Gentle, now,” Crowley said. “We wouldn’t want our angel to squirt.”

Aziraphale shuddered. He moaned. Crowley had a _mouth_ and it did things to him, horrible things. Wonderful things. Aziraphale came from all of it, all at once, and gushed down over Gabriel’s mouth, his chin. Oh, if Aziraphale had been any less aroused, he might have felt bad for it. But he couldn’t. Crowley had three fingers in his ass, and his orgasm hadn’t deterred Gabriel in the slightest. Gabriel lapped at his juices and tongued over his clit, again. Just the touch of it made Aziraphale’s cunt tremble and clench.

“You’re going to be good for me, okay?” Crowley said. When he pulled his fingers away, it was only to gather up more of Aziraphale’s slick to use as lubricant. “When I pull you back, you’re going to clean up the mess you’ve made of our poor Gabriel. It wouldn’t be right to leave him like that.”

Aziraphale nodded.

“When you’re finished, I want to hear you say something nice. Coming on his face doesn’t seem like a very polite way to earn his cock, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Y-yes, Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped. Gabriel was enjoying listening to them, and his groans only served to turn Aziraphale on further. Gabriel’s cock was leaking, and his cunt was wet.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale back a moment later, down to straddle over Gabriel’s waist where he could _just_ feel the curve of Gabriel’s cock against his arse, but there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. He could grind his cunt down into Gabriel’s stomach all he wanted, but all he would do was make another mess to clean up. He had to behave if he wanted to be fucked; that was always Crowley’s game. Aziraphale would be lying if he said it didn’t thrill him, too.

Aziraphale cleaned over to do just as he’d been told. He dragged his tongue up Gabriel’s neck, over his chin. He licked over the mess that he’d made until Gabriel had had enough. He grabbed Aziraphale by the curls on his head and yanked him into a desperate kiss. He’d missed Aziraphale, he had. Listening to him keen and gasp the way he did was reward enough for having not seen him. Aziraphale loved to be kissed more than anything. He pressed himself closer to Gabriel, to deepen the kiss.

Behind him, Crowley smoothed his hands up Aziraphale’s rear and spread apart his cheeks. While Aziraphale and Gabriel kissed, Crowley dragged his tongue over Aziraphale’s hole and reveled in the way he trembled. Aziraphale pulled back so he could gasp with his sudden pleasure, and Gabriel was stricken with his own idea.

“Crowley says it’s good to eat,” Gabriel said. “You know how much I don’t care for human food. Is there anything you can do for me, sunshine?”

Aziraphale positively _moaned_ at the question. “Oh—oh, yes,” he said. “I can—oh, Gabriel, would you let me?”

Gabriel didn’t just nod, he all but demanded it. When he pulled Aziraphale up for a better angle at his tit, Crowley was just going to have to situate himself to make do. Gabriel wanted this. He’d wanted it since Aziraphale first grew tits in the ninth month of his pregnancy. Aziraphale’s breasts were warm and full, big enough that he chose to wear a bra. Never in bed, though. No, he would never deprive Gabriel or Crowley like that. Not when they were _both_ so, terribly enamored.

If they wanted to lay him out on the bed and each suckle a teat, Aziraphale would let them. Oh, he wanted them to. He wanted to be used like that, if they would. He wanted to feed them as much as he wanted to feed his twins. Part of it felt _wrong_, but he didn’t care. When Gabriel’s lips wrapped around his nipple, oh, there was nothing to care about but that. How good it felt. How _wonderful_ it was when Gabriel’s fingers kneaded into his breast to ease the milk along.

Aziraphale’s other tit just seemed to leak in sympathy. The milk dripped down in droplets over Gabriel’s chest, and Aziraphale was secretly glad for it. He wouldn’t want it to go to waste, and from there, he could lean down and lap at it when Gabriel had his fill.

Crowley worked diligently behind, his tongue hooking and curling around inside Aziraphale. Every press, just so, had Aziraphale’s hips jerking. He still had all of that wonderful baby fat attached to him, in his hips, his chest, the rolls of his stomach. When his hips hitched, the whole of him rolled with it. Crowley moaned into him, just at the thought of it. He’d thought, once or twice before, about burying his cocks between Aziraphale’s rolls and fucking him like that. Oh, he’d do it, some day. This day was still about Gabriel, even if Aziraphale was here.

When Crowley pulled back, and Gabriel had finished his taste, Aziraphale slipped down a little father. He tried his best to maintain eye contact with Gabriel as he dipped down to lick up the milk off his chest. Aziraphale couldn’t help himself and licked farther down, over Gabriel’s nipple, and hummed around it when Gabriel responded so wonderfully. Then, Crowley was grabbing his hips.

“Do you think he’s earned his fucking?” Crowley asked.

“More than,” Gabriel responded. He wiped at his lips with the back of his hand and watched hungrily as Crowley helped Aziraphale get situated.

When Aziraphale sunk down over Gabriel’s cock, Gabriel’s back arched up, and his jaw dropped open. It was _heavenly_ inside of Aziraphale, always. He was so warm, wet, and open. If Crowley hadn’t kept a firm grip on his hands to keep him firmly down, Aziraphale would have started rocking immediately. His hips were already twitching, and he was biting into his lip. Like he might cry if he didn’t get to move. Having the whole thick of Gabriel’s cock up inside of him was driving him crazy.

Crowley whispered a litany of praise into his ear, and it calmed him down. “We’ll take care of you,” Crowley promised. He reached around so he could rub his fingers into Aziraphale’s tit. “Maybe I’ll even have a turn at this, hm? Would you like that?”

Aziraphale nodded quickly. “Y—You both could,” he muttered.

Crowley grinned something a bit evil, at that comment. He’d have to remember that. For now, he had other plans. They might have involved the sudden squeeze of his fingers, causing milk to dribble down from Aziraphale’s nipple—but Aziraphale moaned. Every buck of his hips had Gabriel trembling under him, and Crowley’s mind wandering wild.

“I’m going to fuck the both of you,” Crowley said. “Remind you both who’s in charge.”

When he let go of Aziraphale’s hips, Aziraphale didn’t take another second. He immediately started to bounce himself up and down over Gabriel’s cock, moaning out at the drag of it. Gabriel split him open so well, so wide. It used to be a struggle to take him so deeply, but Aziraphale didn’t even blink, now. He’d always taken Gabriel in one go, and he fucked himself mercilessly. Even when Crowley reached around him to grab both of his tits and squeeze, roll them together, Aziraphale didn’t stop moving.

“Look at you,” Crowley hissed. “You’re so eager for _cock_. Maybe you’re looking to get pregnant again, is that it? You’re so desperate for a prick in your quim that you’ll do anything to get it.”

Aziraphale gasped. He rolled his hips in such a particular fashion that even Gabriel groaned out in his pleasure. Oh, they were both enjoying themselves. Crowley was glad.

“Don’t worry,” Crowley said. “Gabriel can’t get you pregnant, anymore. We took that away so he could have a pretty little cunt just like yours. It’s _his_ turn to get pregnant, now.”

“C-Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped. Crowley hooked his chin over Aziraphale’s shoulder and hummed, kissing into his skin. “You—you should—oh, please,” Aziraphale gasped. “He needs you. I need you, too.”

“Is that true, Romeo? Are you as desperate for it as Aziraphale says?”

“Crowley, for Heaven’s sake, just—” Gabriel gasped when Aziraphale clenched down around him.

“I want to hear you say it,” Crowley said. The head of his cock was pressed right up between Gabriel’s folds, but he pushed no further. “Tell me how desperate your little quim is. Tell me how all the times I’ve fucked you haven’t been enough. I won’t fuck you again unless you tell me.”

Gabriel groaned, but he believed Crowley. That was the worst of it. He’d seen it happen, before. As long as it was just a game and no one was actively upset, Crowley _had_ made good on his promise not to fuck Aziraphale when Aziraphale wouldn’t say what he wanted. He usually found a different, exciting way to spend the night, so it wasn’t bad, but Gabriel had seen how good of a threat that was. How frustrated and upset Aziraphale had been. Not enough to safe word, because he’d always loved the alternatives, but sometimes there was nothing better than Crowley’s cock.

“Crowley,” Gabriel started. He clenched his eyes shut, and nobody said anything. This was a _first_ for him, so comfort was important. “Crowley, I—I need you to fuck me,” Gabriel tried. “_Fuck_,” he groaned. “It’s not enough. I need more. I need—I need your cock inside me. Inside—” he looked up at Crowley, who definitely had an expectation about what Gabriel should say. “—my _desperate_ little quim,” he bit out. His face flushed red, but the second he finished, Aziraphale’s hands smoothed over his chest.

“That was beautiful,” Aziraphale told him. “Oh, you did so well, darling.”

“He’s right,” Crowley said. “_That_ was hot. It’s not so bad, either, when you get used to it.” He suddenly pushed forward, and through the stretch, Gabriel pressed his head down into the pillows. “We’ll get you used to it.” That was a promise.

“What about you, my wonderful angel?” Crowley asked. He was pressed flush against Gabriel’s hips, just hovering. He was giving Gabriel a chance to experience what he’d made Aziraphale experience, that stuffed full feeling of being pressed down on a cock without being able to move. Gabriel’s thighs started to tremble.

“Oh, Crowley, please,” Aziraphale gasped. “Don’t make me wait any longer. I _know_ what you want to do, and I need it. I need you so badly.”

Crowley hummed and pressed his face into Aziraphale’s neck. When he pulled back, he had his own purpling bite mark to wear. There wasn’t another second wasted, after that. Crowley took his other cock in hand; the angle, the closeness, they were perfect for this. Crowley pressed inside of Aziraphale, and he cried out with the sudden fullness. Even Gabriel let out a broken gasp, the pressure from it. He could feel the way Aziraphale shifted and clenched to accommodate everything he could.

“Perfect,” Crowley said. “You’re both so perfect, so wonderful. Aziraphale, you’re so _tight_ back here, do you know that. Your tits are perfect. Everything about you is _perfect_,” Crowley hissed. Aziraphale trembled as he spoke, his hips rolling. All he had to do was shift, and he was fucking himself both ways, at once.

“And Gabriel, oh, Gabriel,” Crowley crooned. “I think I could live inside of you forever. Keep you here stuffed on my cock. Oh, I think you’d like that. I think we’d make a proper slut out of you, too.”

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath.

Nobody lasted long, after that. With all three of them moving together, it didn’t take long. Gabriel found his release first, sensitive from the non-stop fucking. Crowley hadn’t left him alone since they woke up, since that very true story had taken place where Gabriel rode him for what felt like hours. Crowley had had his pleasure, after that, and it left Gabriel tired and _used_. But, oh, Aziraphale over his cock was such a delight. When Gabriel came, it was a waterfall of sensation when his cock shot, and his quim gushed around Crowley.

Aziraphale came next in a loud shout, and he fell forward onto Gabriel’s chest in the aftershocks. They met in a heavy, heated kiss while Crowley’s hips continued to move. He was fast, relentless, but losing rhythm in the way he did. Aziraphale pressed back just enough, pushed himself up, and looked at Gabriel.

“Say something to him,” Aziraphale whispered. “He likes to be talked to as much as he likes to talk.”

“What if I sound—stupid?” Gabriel managed out. He had a tight hold on Aziraphale’s shoulders to steady himself.

“You won’t. You’ll sound perfect.”

Gabriel nodded, and then Aziraphale ducked down to press his lips into Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel’s hips bucked. He groaned. And he looked at Crowley, who’s eyes were still open despite the pleasure he wore on his face. He looked just as wrecked as Gabriel felt, and maybe Aziraphale was right. Maybe _talking_ would do some good. Would help him come a bit faster.

“Crowley,” Gabriel croaked out. “Crowley, you feel so good. I—want you to come for me,” he said. Crowley’s eyes were on him in a second. “I need you to come inside me. Oh, _fuck_, demon, put a baby in me—”

Crowley groaned and stuttered. He came just as Aziraphale said he would, and maybe Aziraphale had grinned something sly into Gabriel’s neck. Crowley came for what felt like minutes, from both of his cocks. The stimulation was too much, all at once, and his hips fucked forward through all of it. Aziraphale was left a helpless, moaning mess, through it, and Gabriel groaned. It felt better than he’d imagined.

Eventually, Crowley pulled out and helped Aziraphale to lay down on the bed. Crowley sat back on his haunches just to look over the both of them. Mostly, he wanted to marvel at Gabriel. He’d never heard Gabriel say something like that. He was hardly vocal during sex, let alone _talking_. Crowley hadn’t been expecting it, and it hit him like a freight train.

“Where’d you learn to talk like that?” Crowley asked.

“I had help,” Gabriel admitted, looking over in Aziraphale’s direction. Aziraphale looked neither guilty nor sorry. He just smiled.

Aziraphale eventually got what he wanted, when Crowley flopped down on the opposite side of him. He had Crowley on his right tit, and Gabriel on his left. If that hadn’t been enough, they both had a hand on him. Where Crowley rubbed little circles over his clit, the same circles he drew with his tongue over Aziraphale’s leaking nipple, Gabriel had pressed his fingers right up inside. Aziraphale had trembled with his orgasm, finding purchase where he could in Gabriel’s and Crowley’s hair.

There was just enough time for Aziraphale to make use of himself once more, before he had to go. With Crowley’s command and a very stern hand in his hair, Aziraphale was pressed down between Gabriel’s thighs with the order to _explore_ Gabriel’s new cunt. Aziraphale, who hadn’t had his tongue in a quim in any recent century, hesitated for a moment. But he did as he was told, eventually. He licked and sucked at Gabriel’s folds, his clit, his hole, until Gabriel was coming over his face with a loud shout.

By the fourth day, both of them were tired. It was a strange feeling; Gabriel, who had never really been tired, was feeling this bone deep exhaustion. On the third day, he’d figured out that Crowley hadn’t been entirely truthful when he’d said it was to ensure his seed _took_. Gabriel had spent half the day with a cock up his arse and Crowley’s hand around his cock. He may have not known much, but he knew _that_ wasn’t certainly going to help them. Still, he’d allowed it.

He was still allowing it, because it all felt _good_. Crowley knew every button to press, every nerve to hit. He’d spent quite an elaborate amount of time drawing shapes over Gabriel’s hips where his skin was the most sensitive. Gabriel had been embarrassed when he’d come from that, alone, but Crowley had praised him and been in such a general awe of him that Gabriel couldn’t continue to feel bad for it. Crowley seemed to get off on getting Gabriel off, anyhow. It wouldn’t be right to deny him.

Now, Gabriel was resting his head in the crook of his arms, his stomach, while Crowley dragged his hands up and down Gabriel’s back. He was massaging out all the kinks, the sores. Or, he had been. Somewhere along the line the massage had turned hot and heavy, like everything else had. They hadn’t been able to take their hands off each other, and Gabriel was glad for it. When Crowley’s fingers had trailed lower, Gabriel had spread his thighs right open.

Crowley’s _massage_ had taken a wicked turn, then, when his fingers traveled down through Gabriel’s folds. Gabriel had even made little breathy noises, and the minutes passed in utter bliss. There was no hurry. Nothing about it was rough or with purpose. Crowley was just touching him, rubbing along skin of his labia, around his hole. Crowley even spared attention for the rest of him, there. The skin of his vulva, the base of his cock that he could reach. Crowley was just. _Touching_.

Gabriel may have come. He wasn’t particularly sure, and he didn’t particularly care. Crowley was sinking inside him. It was a slow, deliberate press, and Gabriel was thankful for it. He practically spasmed around Crowley when he bottomed out, and then, Crowley’s hands were back on him in that same, gentle massage. Even when his hips moved, it was a slow roll. If Gabriel were being honest, he’d compare it to an inside massage. Like Crowley really had thought so far head that he thought Gabriel’s inner walls needed the same attention as his shoulders.

“Feel good?” Crowley muttered. He’d leaned over to press peppered little kisses into Gabriel’s back, and Gabriel hummed.

“Yeah,” he slurred. “Feels good. Little higher.”

Crowley nodded and needed his fingers in just below Gabriel’s shoulder blades. That earned him a moan. Crowley’s hips stuttered in response.

“Shit,” Gabriel gritted out. “Crowley—that’s perfect. Oh…”

“Good, good. I want you to feel good.”

“I do, oh, I do. Just a little harder,” he said.

Crowley pressed his fingers in, and Gabriel grinned to himself.

“Your hips, demon. Fuck me a little harder.”

Crowley complied without a second word. He kept his massage up, working into Gabriel’s shoulders next. All the while, his hips worked with a bit more purpose. Their skin slapped together. Gabriel spread his thighs just a bit farther apart and groaned when Crowley hit a particularly good spot. Maybe it was a kink in his shoulders. Maybe it was that pretty little bundle in his cunt. Gabriel didn’t care—he felt _good_. He felt like he could fall asleep.

They eventually came. Both of them. Eventually. After Gabriel had gone limp from how well Crowley had worked his muscles, and Crowley had finally just gripped Gabriel’s hips and fucked him. It’d been beautiful, though. Gabriel’s orgasm lasted forever. Longer than he’d experienced. It had been almost too much. _Almost_. He still had enough in him to straddle over Crowley’s hips after and take what he wanted over Crowley’s second cock.

But, after that, they’d spent the rest of the day curled around each other, under the newly cleaned sheets. Crowley had used a miracle, that time. He was too gone-out in the post-fuck bliss that he didn’t care if it wasn’t proper. It would be more impersonal to leave Gabriel alone when all he wanted to do was have Gabriel’s head tucked up under his chin.

In the morning, Crowley woke up when Gabriel pressed a little closer to him. It was like that morning thing he did when he was ready to get up but too tired to follow through. Gabriel and Gabriel’s human corporation didn’t often agree on what things needed to be done. Still, Crowley was awake and focused within the minute. He let Gabriel hold close as he reached across to the nightstand for his phone. Sometime in the night, Aziraphale had managed to send a text explaining that he’d be by late afternoon to help them come home.

Crowley replied that Aziraphale should come by a bit earlier, if he could. Gabriel was on his last legs, and Crowley was ready to sleep for the rest of forever. That wasn’t an option, though. Apparently, anyway, because Gabriel was pulling him away from his phone a second later.

“Give me a kiss, Romeo,” Crowley muttered. Gabriel did just that, planning a soft, chaste little kiss over his lips. “Good morning,” Crowley smiled.

Gabriel gave a weak hum and landed back down in the pillows.

“I asked Aziraphale to come by as early as he could to help us clean up and go home.”

“Oh,” Gabriel said.

“Don’t sound so disappointed. Did you _want_ to keep going?”

Gabriel barely mustered a response, but it sounded like a noncommittal sort of yes.

“I don’t even think you could lift a leg right now, let alone fuck. Just rest.” Crowley reached out to grab the edge of the blankets, meaning to cover Gabriel up, but Gabriel grabbed his wrist.

“Once more?” he asked, his voice all but gone.

Crowley wanted to refuse. He wanted to say that Gabriel was done, and he needed to just go back to sleep until Aziraphale got there. Only, Aziraphale had seen the text message and considered it an immediately invitation to arrive. It hadn’t been in any glorious flash of light, but Aziraphale was standing in the room a second later. He regarded both of them with a soft look. Crowley just snorted at him, a minor thing—he hadn’t expected Aziraphale to show up so quickly.

Now, he had to deal with Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t seem to want to _hear_ the answer no. He’d asked Crowley for once more, and that’s what he wanted. Aziraphale’s presence hadn’t even deterred him from trying to shift, trying to pull Crowley on top of him.

“To make sure it takes,” Gabriel muttered. Crowley should have known that would have come back to bite him.

“Is everything alright?” Aziraphale asked. He’d stepped over to the side of the bed. “Maybe I can help?”

“Gabriel here doesn’t know when to _stop_,” Crowley chastised. “We’ve been fucking for days, and he just—”

“Once more won’t hurt, right?” Aziraphale offered. “I could help. Support him, that sort of thing.”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you really want to deny him?” Aziraphale gave a sort of gentle smile. “He really wants this, Crowley. Besides,” and Aziraphale came to sit on the side of the bed, “if he’s worry it won’t take, you could always, well. It’s a bit snakey,” Aziraphale changed his focus towards Gabriel. “Crowley can make these things. They’re called mating plugs, I believe. Something that snakes do. They’re rather quite magnificent.”

“A…mating plug?” Gabriel’s nose scrunched up.

“They’re wonderful. It leaves you feeling stretched and full even after Crowley’s pulled out. It keeps all of his seed inside you, too. It helps.”

“Oh,” Gabriel said. He looked at Crowley, then, and he looked genuinely intrigued about the idea. Aziraphale may have not even had to mention its _purpose_. Gabriel just looked interested.

“If we do that,” Crowley said, “we’re done. It kinda closes you up.”

“Once more,” Gabriel said, like he had been, “that’s all I want.”

Crowley groaned. He was stupid and helpless. That’s what Gabriel _wanted_—so who was Crowley to deny him? It wouldn’t be fair. If Gabriel wanted once more. If Gabriel wanted a mating plug. Fuck, Crowley would do what he wanted. He pushed back the covers and pushed himself up.

This time, Aziraphale didn’t disrobe, but he sat next to Gabriel while they got situated. There wasn’t even need for preparation, anymore. Gabriel was wet and open from all of their previous couplings. There wasn’t a need, but God Herself couldn’t have stopped Crowley from running his fingers through that mess. Gabriel shuddered for him so beautifully. Crowley used the slick to coat his cock, and then, he was pressing inside.

Gabriel twitched and trembled like it was too much, but he didn’t call it off. If anything, he egged it on. His hips rolled down and he moaned—he moaned more than he’d done so the entire time. It was a wonder, really, to watch him react like that. He was so gone, so tired, that all he could do was lay there and spread his thighs for Crowley. No matter how bad he wanted this, the exhaustion was taking him.

“You look so wonderful,” Aziraphale told him. He leaned over so he could rest on the pillows next to him. “I’ve never seen you like this before. I really like it.”

Gabriel hummed. He leaned towards Aziraphale, keeping his eyes cast down. He watched every roll of Crowley’s hips, every subtle little movement, every clench of his muscles. He hadn’t taken the time to watch, before, but now, it was all he could do. The way Crowley’s body moved was horribly mesmerizing. Horribly arousing.

“Do you like watching him?” Aziraphale asked. He ran his fingers over Gabriel’s chest, then. “He’s terribly attractive, I’m afraid. He’s been like that forever.”

Gabriel might have laughed, but he _agreed_. Crowley had always been attractive. Gabriel had been a fool for taking so long to see it.

“Look at him,” Aziraphale whispered. “He’s inside you, right now. Can you feel it? Every inch of him sliding against you. It must be so slick.”

Gabriel shivered in response. Aziraphale’s hand slid down farther, down past Gabriel’s cock and through his folds. He felt Aziraphale touch along his hole, to where Crowley disappeared inside him with every thrust. When Aziraphale’s hand came back, to rest over Gabriel’s pelvis, it was strangely clean. A frivolous miracle.

“I was pregnant immediately,” Aziraphale continued. “Crowley will do the same for you, I’m sure. Oh, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, in awe, rubbing his fingers over Gabriel’s lower stomach, “you’re going to look so good like that.”

Gabriel shuddered, suddenly. The pressure over his stomach was somehow intensifying everything. Crowley was moving ever so faster, now, too. Gabriel knew he wouldn’t last long, not like this.

“It takes about three months,” Aziraphale explained. “But then, you’ll start showing. You’ll have a _beautiful_ little bump, here,” he rubbed, “and you’ll look wonderful. I can’t wait to see you like that.”

Gabriel practically keened. He was close. He was so, so close.

“I got big,” Aziraphale laughed. “But I was carrying twins. You might not get twins, but that’s alright. You’ll still grow and grow—you’ll be absolutely stunning. I know it’ll happen. Crowley is going to put a baby in you, just like you wanted.”

Gabriel came, then. In a loud shout, a shuddering spasm. Crowley didn’t wait a second longer to finish—the feeling of Gabriel clamping down around him was always, always too much. He came, and Gabriel got lost in it. The feeling of it. It kept going until it felt just a bit different, and when Crowley pulled away, well. Aziraphale had been telling the truth. He felt open and stretched. So much so that he couldn’t help but reach down to feel, and—yes, there it was. A mating plug.

The rest of it was a blur, for Gabriel. Aziraphale and Crowley took care of everything else, the best that they could. There was cleaning to be done, but mostly, miracles to be performed. Crowley was too tired to give a proper care, anymore. They still needed to bathe, go home, and pay the sitter. Hopefully, they could get Gabriel into bed, after that. He could rest as long as he needed to, and maybe, just maybe, he had whatever weird sixth sense Aziraphale did.

When Aziraphale got pregnant, he knew, immediately. He hadn’t needed a test or anything—he’d just known. It had been such a beautiful moment; Crowley remembered picking him up and holding him as tight as he could. The feeling had been so alive and vibrant, inside him. To know they’d created something, together, was the greatest feeling in the world. Crowley had been longing for it again, if he were to be honest with himself.

This time, it came a bit differently. Gabriel had been asleep for quite a long time, but not even a moment in the wake of an angel’s life. It had been two days when Crowley stepped into the bedroom to check on him again. Two days, and Gabriel was finally awake. He wasn’t sitting up or looking particularly _alive_, but his eyes were open. He was alive, even if he didn’t feel like it. He was on his side, facing the direction of the door, with the blankets curled up around his shoulders. He looked at Crowley.

Crowley thought that he might yell, honestly. There was still a mating plug inside him. He probably felt gross and regretful about it—wanted it out, wanted a shower. Maybe he hadn’t appreciated how far things had gone, either. Maybe he’d been begging for another round because he was out of it and was now angry that Crowley had just given in. Crowley’s anxieties die when Gabriel smiled at him, though.

“I think I’m pregnant,” Gabriel said.

Crowley nearly dropped _himself_; he wasn’t holding anything too drop.

“Crowley? Did you hear me? I said I think that I’m—”

“Pregnant,” Crowley breathed. “You’re pregnant.”

Crowley rushed across the room to fall into bed with Gabriel, to hover over top of him with the biggest smile he could muster. Laughing, ready to cry—everything he could feel, he felt it all at once. He had a hand on Gabriel’s cheek, watching him just as closely as he always did. The way Gabriel smiled. He didn’t regret anything. He was—oh, he was _happy_.

“You’re pregnant,” Crowley gasped. “You’re—oh, Romeo,” and he dropped down to bury his face into Gabriel’s neck, to hold him as close as he could. Gabriel’s fingers wound through his hair. Really, after that, there wasn’t anything more to say.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 because I can 𓆏  
[Top Crowley Dicsord](https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH)  
[Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
[My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  



End file.
